The present invention relates to coating compositions such as printing inks curable by actinic radiation. Such printing inks and coatings are known. The prior known systems have many advantages over the known heat curable systems. However, those prior radiation curable systems have still had so many disadvantages as to preclude their ready commercial acceptance. A suitable vehicle should be low in toxicity while maintaining good lithographic properties, such as, for example, good pigment wetting, low viscosity and fast curability.